Sala de los Abandonados
by Lovesquints
Summary: [Post "Heroes and Villains"] Robin sabe que debe continuar con su vida, pero necesita una esperanza de que Regina podrá encontrarle cuando logre solucionar la maldición del límite de la ciudad. Él escribe cartas esperando que algún día ella conteste, lo que no sabe es que esas cartas han terminado siendo el refugio de un particular trabajador del correo.
1. El descubrimiento

Frank Thompson es hombre que vive una vida tranquila. Viudo, jubilado, trabaja tres días a la semana en el correo… Su labor allí comenzó porque necesitaba encontrar algo que le permitiera vivir más cómodamente, y ya lleva tres años ahí porque se enamoró de su trabajo.

En realidad, su trabajo es rutinario: Chequear números de envíos y catalogar sobres… Lo que en realidad le enamoró fue lo que descubrió a la tercera semana de estar en el lugar. En el ala sur del correo hay una oficina llena sobres, montañas de sobres llenos de polvo. La luz de ese lugar parpadea cada ciertos minutos y en el invierno, ya que la calefacción del lugar debe haberse deteriorado hace años, hace tanto frío que parece que ha salido a la nieve de la calle.

La primera vez que entró allí fue porque se equivocó de puerta, la segunda vez fue porque luego de la primera no pudo dejar de pensar en ese lugar… Todas las otras veces fue porque la conversación con el guardia le abrió un mundo nuevo:

-¿De verdad esas son las cartas abandonadas?

-Abandonadas no es la palabra- aclaró el hombre con desgana- Sencillamente hay gente que anota mal el nombre, el número o la calle. A veces se da con el remitente, otra veces no lo trae… -Frank le miraba entusiasmado- Hay muchas posibilidades, pero lo que tienen en común es que, por alguna razón, ninguna de ellas llega a destino.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué hacen con ellas? ¿Las amontonan ahí?

-Algo así, no lo sé… Una vez, creo, hace cuatro años vinieron y se llevaron todas las cartas para una empresa de reciclaje o algo así… Además de eso, solo se acumulan.

Mr. Thompson pensó unos momentos en silencio. Dubitativo preguntó:

-¿Crees que a alguien le moleste que pase tiempo en esa sala?

El guardia levantó una ceja. Desde que llegó le había parecido un tipo raro, esto lo confirmaba…

-N-no… Supongo. Deberías hablar con Paul, el de esa oficina- Apuntó una puerta al lado de la escalera.

Frank caminó en la dirección indicada y se detuvo a los pocos pasos… Debía pensar en lo que iba a decir. Finalmente, optó por la verdad, él solo quería revisar algunas de esas cartas por curiosidad. Una terrible curiosidad. Además, le daba algo de nostalgia pensar en el triste destino de cartas que quizá fueron escritas con dedicación. Su jefe decidió dejarle. Después de todo, había dicho que solo pensaba dar una vuelta por ahí una vez por semana, fuera de su horario de trabajo ¿A quién podría hacerle daño?

Luego de esto, se esmeró en ser un trabajador ejemplar. Cumplía sus turnos sagradamente y con una eficiencia que solo los años le podrían haberle otorgado. Los viernes por la tarde eran su recompensa, entraba en la "Sala de los abandonados"- como acabó llamándole- y se perdía allí por horas. Muchas de las cartas eran cobranzas, publicidad, documentos notariales; pero otras muchas eran cartas personales.

Le encantaba leer las historias que algunas de esas cartas contenían, de alguna manera capeaban la soledad que a veces sentía. Para él, leer esas historias, conocer esos secretos, le hacían formar parte de algo más grande.

Algunas veces encontraba más de alguna carta dirigida a la misma dirección, y entonces ya prácticamente se sentía de la familia. Eso le ocurrió dos o tres veces y nunca fueron más de cuatro cartas… ¡Ay! ¡Qué alegría sintió cuando Fred le envió una foto de su hijo a su padre! Era como si su hijo le estuviese mostrando la primera foto de su nieto… Su hijo… Muchas de esas personas desconocidas le recordaban su propia historia, por eso estaba enamorado de ese lugar.

Ese viernes, se preparó su taza de café (sin azúcar, como siempre) y se dirigió a la sala. Alguien debió haber ido a dejar nuevas cartas porque habían movido su silla. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y localizó los nuevos sobres, distinguibles porque estaban completamente blancos, sin polvo.

Tomó las seis cartas en sus manos. Dos cobranzas, una tarjeta de cumpleaños, una invitación a un acto benéfico y dos sobres dirigidos a una misma misteriosa dirección, a un lugar llamado Storybrooke.

¿Storybrooke?

Frunció el ceño intentando situar esa localidad en su mente, pero fue en vano. Luego pensó en lugares similares por los que el nombre pudiera estar mal escrito, pero tampoco dio con alguno. Finalmente, se rindió y abrió el sobre para leer su contenido, luego tendría tiempo de revisar un mapa.

"_Regina, _

_Sé que quizá esta carta no llegue a su destino, pero debo creer que también existe alguna posibilidad de que sí lo haga. O al menos, si no es esta carta será otra, porque estoy decidido a seguir escribiéndote. He pensado en ir a vivir al lado de esa maldita carretera y esperar por ti, pero sé que tú querrías que continuase con mi vida, así que lo hago… Solo porque tengo la certeza de que volveremos a estar juntos. _

_De momento están pasando muchas cosas por estos lados. Estamos en un hostal con Marian y Roland, pero debemos establecernos en alguna parte. Por ahora no tengo una dirección que darte, así que he establecido una dirección postal. Necesito tener la certeza de que sabrá dónde encontrarme, pase lo que pase. Viviré de la esperanza de tener una respuesta tuya en la casilla. Hazme saber si estás ahí. Yo sigo aquí. Esperando._

_ Tuyo, _

_ R."_

Frank miró la carta perplejo. Dos párrafos de escritura le habían dado un vuelco a su corazón. Sintió angustia por aquel personaje misterioso que escribía. Miró el sobre en busca de un remitente, pero solo encontró el número de casilla aludido en el escrito. Ningún nombre.

El segundo sobre que esperaba sobre la mesa también tenía escrito Storybrooke, así que se apresuró a rajar el papel y obtener el contenido. Leyó con avidez:

"_Regina, _

_Aunque no me leas todavía (necesito creer que me contestarás en cuanto leas esto), es liberador para mí poder escribirte. Imagino que estás aquí y puedo decirte estas cosas mientras te miro. Creo que ya hemos podido establecernos algo más… Hemos tomado un piso en un pequeño edificio a las afueras de la ciudad. Nos han dicho que el próximo mes quedará disponible el piso de al frente y entonces yo me mudaré. Estaré cerca de Roland y Marian, pero no puedo seguir viviendo con ella. Desde que regresó que lo sé, lamento no haberlo aceptado antes. _

_El pequeño comenzará la escuela el próximo curso y yo estoy buscando un trabajo, con los contactos que me diste no parece difícil. Sin embargo, no quiero acabar de establecerme… Solo deseo volver. _

_Por favor, dime que estás ahí. _

_ Te extraño, _

_ R." _

Frank tomó ambas cartas y las atesoró en su pecho como si de un tesoro se tratase ¿Quién sería 'R'? Cerró los ojos y pidió que por favor esas cartas siguieran llegando. Era egoísta, lo sabía, una parte de él quería que R recibiese una respuesta y eso era imposible si las cartas llegaban a la oficina de los abandonados, pero otra parte aún mayor deseaba poder seguir esa historia. Anotó 'Storybrooke' en una hoja para poder buscarlo y acomodó las cartas en el montón junto a su silla.

La mano con la que cerró la puerta temblaba. En su interior sabía que había descubierto algo grande.

* * *

><p>Hola, lector :) Evidentemente (a diferencia de mis otras publicaciones) esto no está pensado como un one-shot. Sé que es un poco diferente a lo que quizá estabas esperando, así que por favor hágame saber si está interesado en seguir leyendo esta historia. Espero sus comentarios.<p> 


	2. La esperanza

Recién era miércoles, el segundo día de trabajo de Frank, y pensar que debía esperar hasta el viernes para volver a la sala de los abandonados le ponía nervioso. Cinco minutos antes de terminar su horario se paseó por el pasillo pensando si le convenía saltarse su rutina y echar un vistazo. Finalmente, se decidió a mirar. Solo mirar. Si había una carta esperaría hasta el viernes, como siempre; pero necesitaba saber si había algo nuevo.

Cuando entró a la habitación y movió las cartas sobre la mesa, se decepcionó al no encontrar nada nuevo. Bueno, pensó, ya que las cartas remitían a una casilla, era una posibilidad que cuando no encontraran la dirección sencillamente las devolvieran. En cualquier caso, esas cartas nunca debieron llegar a la sala, esas cartas sí tenían remitente.

_R._ Pobre _R_. Frank se imaginó la cara de felicidad del hombre de mediana edad al encontrar cartas en su casilla- ¡Regina le contestó!- Y luego imaginó la cara de desilusión al notar que serían sus propias cartas que no encontraron destino.

Mr. Thompson salió de la sala cabizbajo, su vida volvía a ser la de siempre.

Ese viernes, frente a la sorpresa de todos, decidió no pasar por la sala e irse directamente a su casa luego del trabajo. No pasó inadvertido para sus compañeros, puesto que en los últimos tres años solo se había saltado su visita una vez, cuando estuvo hospitalizado por consumir algo en mal estado.

-¿Tan temprano?- Le preguntó un joven mientras se retiraba- ¿Está bien?

-Sí, sí, muchacho, solo un poco cansado- vio los ojos de preocupación y aclaró- no he dormido del todo bien. Las cartas seguirán ahí para cuando regrese- intentó sonreír.

-Oh, es una pena- agregó una muchacha desde el otro lado- Robert dijo que había pasado a dejar a más cartas esta mañana.

Frank sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos. Frotó sus nudillos nerviosamente.

-Quizá pueda darme una vuelta rápido- y se devolvió a la escalera sintiendo la vista de todos en su espalda.

¿Sería posible que esas nuevas cartas fueran de _R_? ¿Más dirigidas a Storybrooke? El viernes anterior, cuando llegó a su casa, chequeó la dirección y no halló nada ni remotamente similar ¿Cómo es que alguien podía equivocarse tanto al escribir una dirección? Sentía lástima por _R_ y el tiempo dedicado a escribir. O al menos eso pensó hasta antes de ver que de las nuevas cartas, nuevamente dos eran como las anteriores. Una sonrisa triunfal se instauró en su rostro y decidió preparar su café de siempre para leerlas con calma.

"_Regina, _

_Te extraño. Sé que no podías venir conmigo, por Henry. Así como yo no podía quedarme contigo, por Roland. Pero nada hace que los días sean más fáciles. _

_Sé que volveremos a vernos porque confío en ti, estoy seguro de que estás buscando una forma de cruzar el límite de la ciudad. Somos almas gemelas, estamos destinados ¡Todo esto se siente tan injusto!_

_Esta mañana recorrí el camino hacia Storybrooke. Mi corazón está allí, contigo, así que estoy tan perdido como la estúpida ciudad que te retiene. _

_ Robin_"

¿¡Robin!? Bien, ya tenía un nombre. Y un montón de nueva información… Aunque lo que más le intrigaba era la ciudad. Cuando acabara de leer las cartas preguntaría a alguien por la localidad. Quizá se tratara de alguna zona pequeña no registrada en los mapas. Tomó un sorbo de su café y abrió el siguiente sobre.

"_Regina,_

_Lamento la carta anterior. Algunos días son verdaderamente difíciles…_

_Quisiera contarte que ya encontré un trabajo. Tenías razón, ser guardabosque es algo que me acomoda bastante. Estar en contacto con el bosque me distrae, aunque cuando la tarde es más tranquila tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar… _

_Roland comenzará las clases la próxima semana. Pregunta mucho por ti, yo no he sabido qué decirle. Marian ha resuelto la situación inventándole un tipo de misión importante que estás realizando y la parte de verdad es que nos has enviado aquí para protegernos. Cada vez que tomamos helado él pregunta cuándo volveremos a verte. Yo quisiera tener una respuesta para eso. _

_ Vivo por volver a verte, _

_ Robin_"

Siempre le sucedía lo mismo, a medida que leía Frank se iba imaginando la cara de sus personajes, sus gestos, sus miradas… Robin debía tener una mirada muy triste. Tanto sufrimiento es imposible de disimular, él lo sabía bien. Guardó las cartas en los sobres y las metió en su bolso, rebuscó en los papeles las cartas de la semana anterior y también las guardó. Si existía la posibilidad de que le siguieran llegando estas cartas, él quería conservarlas en orden e ir uniendo las piezas que le dieran sentido a la historia.

Cuando volvió a bajar las escaleras, con un aire completamente renovado, se acercó al mesón para preguntar si alguno de sus compañeros conocía algún lugar llamado 'Storybrooke'. Para su tristeza, ninguno de ellos parecía haberlo escuchado… Sacó de su bolso una de las últimas cartas y volvió a leerla. La dirección ya no solo estaba junto con los otros datos en el sobre sino que también en el contenido. Robin no podía estar tan equivocado al escribir porque, además, daba a entender que él conocía el lugar…

Mientras caminaba hacia el exterior, Frank pensó en alguna forma de descubrir cómo obtener más información sobre ese lugar. Cuando el viento de la calle le acarició el rostro, asintió sonriendo. Quizá la próxima semana se daría una vuelta por la zona de las casillas. Quizá la próxima semana se encontrara casualmente con cierto guardabosque.

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, es necesario saber que están allí para seguir escribiendo :) ¿Se imaginan a Robin de guardabosque? A mí me hace gracia imaginarle con traje… ¡Hasta la próxima!<p>

_**Saay: **_ya que no tienes cuenta, agradezco tu comentario por acá. Esperaré tu saludo, jeje :)


End file.
